Through a Piece of Glass
by fixthepuzzle
Summary: I read that letter over, and over, and over again. All 16 words of it. And every time I did, I’d regret never answering his calls, texting him back, or doing anything at all to keep in touch. Shane/Mitchie Oneshot?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these guys, cause they be real. Well... actually they are fictional characters, they just aren't mine. :(

**A/N:** Right now, this is oneshot/drabble. There's a possibility for a sequel though. The lyrics are from amazing Demi Lovato's "Forget" by the way too. I love that song so much. If you haven't heard it, look it up on youtube. You can even go to my account (its the same name as here), I have it favorited six times, no lie.

_**Through a Piece of Glass**_

_Dear Mitchie,_

_Thanks for calling, texting, and staying in contact with me. You're the best._

_Shane_

I read that letter over, and over, and over again. All 16 words of it. And every time I did, I'd regret never answering his calls, texting him back, or doing anything at all to keep in touch. But what would I say, _the way you make me feel freaks me fuck out_, _therefore I can't call you_. Or, _I haven't kept in touch because I'm afraid_ _of what we could become_. I couldn't say something like that, what kind of excuses are those anyways? Lame excuses, that's what they are. Lame, pathetic excuses… I sighed heavily, I am so messed up.

--

Mitchie rolled over in her bed, placing the letter on the small table beside her. She looked over at her cell phone which had been vibrating for the past five minutes. Mitchie rolled her eyes and decided to pick it up.

"Yes, Caitlyn?" Mitchie asked with a noticeable edge in her voice.

"Turn on MTV, right now!" Caitlyn said.

"Why?" Mitchie said.

"Just do it, okay? I'll talk you later." Caitlyn said and hung up before Mitchie could respond back.

Mitchie threw her cell phone on her bed and quickly found the remote and turned on the TV. She occasionally flipped through the channels stopping on MTV.

_Candace Jane here on TRL and we're back with Connect 3's very own, Shane Gray._

Mitchie gasped, eyes glued on the screen in front of her. The VJ motioned across the room to handsome pop star.

"_This is a little song I like to call 'Forget", Shane spoke quietly into the microphone._

_Did you __forget that I was even alive?  
Did you forget everything we ever had?  
Did you forget, did you forget, about me?_

_Did you regret ever standing by my side,  
Did you forget what we were feeling inside?  
I won't let you forget about us._

"Holy crap." Mitchie yelled, silently slapping herself in the head knowing that everyone in her house would hear her.

_Well, somewhere we went wrong.  
W__e were once so strong,  
Our love is like a song,  
You can't forget it.  
And I guess this is where we have to stand  
Did you regret ever holding my hand?  
Never again, don't forget, don't forget._

_We had it all,  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget, i won't forget us._

Shane continued singing, every once in a while looking up into the cameras taping the performance. His dark eyes missing that sparkle they used to have, that flicker of amusement completely gone. Mitchie blinked back tears starting to form. That song was about her… and she knew it. All it could of taken was a single phone call for him to be hers. But, instead she stood alone in her room watching the guy she loved through a piece of glass.

"_Wow, that was so amazing." Candance said with excitement, placing her hand over her heart. "I'm just… completely blown away."_

_Shane blushed, "Thanks." The crowds screamed and clapped like mad at his response._

"_I hope you don't mind me asking a few questions?", she asked waiting for Shane's approval. When he nodded, she continued, "Was 'Forget' written for anyone in peticular?"_

"_Yeah, actually it was. Someone pretty special to me… someone who I guess just forgot," Shane said with hesitation. _

"_Do you think she's watching right now?" Candace questioned. _

"_Probably not, she's too busy finding way avoid me." Shane chuckled lightly, but you could hear the strain in his voice._

"_Well, if she was- do you have anything you'd like to say to her?" She asked._

_Shane nodded and slowly took the microphone from her hand, turning to camera. "Hey Mitch, give me a call sometime. Obviously, I'm not going anywhere." _

Mitchie turned off the tv and stood motionless staring at the now blank screen. What had just happened finally sinking in. He wrote a song for her… he was in love with her… he was waiting for _her_. Just your average, brown–haired, brown-eyed, normal girl. Who just happened to have a decent set of pipes. Who just happened to have the of summer of her life in the middle of nowhere. Who just happened to meet some famous popstar; who she coincidentally fell in love with. It all just happened but he needed to know she didn't forget, I mean, how could she. He was always on her mind, whether she wanted him to be or not. He was Shane Gray, teen heart throb, pop star, the next big thing… and somehow, just somehow he wanted her. And she would never forget.

Mitchie stared across her room at her cellphone that was slightly covered by her bed sheets. She reluctantly walked over, dug it out, and dialed the once familiar seven digits waiting for him to pick up.

"_Hello?" He asked._

"Hey… its me." Mitchie whispered.


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: **Hey guys, just wanted to let you know about two things.

1) First off this story has been nominated in the Camp Rock Fanfiction awards!! I'M SO EXCITED! And I'm promoting this as much as possible, simply because I was asked to. So go take a look and vote for your favorite stories! Oh and mine, but not if you like another story better. Its up for **_Favorite Heart Wrenching Angst_**.

2) A sequel is a possibility, but I'm having trouble writing it. _So any ideas?_ If I can't come up with anything, I'm probably just going to leave it a oneshot. :) Thats all.


End file.
